Truth Takes Times
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Alexandra Kid ist Voldemorts Rechte Hand und besitzt merkwürdige Fähigkeiten.Was es mit ihren Kräften auf sich hat, warum sie sich Voldemort anschloss und wie sie etwas wichtiges wiederfand...
1. Einleitung

**_Truth Takes Times  
Die Wahrheit braucht Zeit_**

Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sie ist von meiner Freundin CharlieWest. Ich habe eigentlich nur die Aufgabe übernommen sie hier on zu stellen.

Alle Fragen und Reviews werde ich an sie weiterleiten und sie wird dann auch die Antworten geben, wenn ihr fragen zu der FF habt.

**Inhalt/ bzw. Charaktere**

Alexandra Kid ist Voldemorts Rechte Hand und besitzt merkwürdige Fähigkeiten.  
Jahre später erzählt sie einem ganz besonderen Menschen ihre Geschichte: Was es mit ihren Kräften auf sich hat, warum sie sich Voldemort anschloss und wie sie etwas wichtiges wiederfand... Aber lest selbst

**Alexandra Kid**

**Geburtstag: **17.7. 1963  
**Besonderes: **Sie trägt immer ein Armband bei sich, dessen Anhänger wie ein Portschlüssel funktioniert. Mit ihm kann sie leise und schnell den Ort wechseln, egal ob nun 10 Meter oder 10 Meilen weiter nördlich... Und natürlich sind da noch ihre Kräfte ;)

Alex' Leben war alles andere als normal: Mit sieben erhielt sie ganz besondere Kräfte, die zu ihrem Geheimnis wurden, und in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr geschehen Dinge, die sie zwingen, England für sechzehn Jahre zu verlassen.  
Und ihre Rückkehr ist ebenso seltsam, wie die Person, die sie dazu brachte, zurückzukehren: In Lord Voldemorts Dienste gestellt, beginnt sie ein neues Leben auf der Seite des Bösen. Doch kann man es wirklich Leben nennen? Schon lange ist sie auf der Suche nach etwas wichtigem, das sie verlor. Und es ist nicht Voldemort, der ihr hilft, es zu finden.  
Doch findet sie es wirklich? Noch ist es nicht soweit und hartnäckig verfolgt sie ihren Plan, der vieles entscheiden könnte... Auch ihre Suche?

Sie ist sehr direkt, ziemlich clever und weiss, was sie anstellen muss, um das zu bekommen, was sie will. Doch sie kann genauso ruhig und unscheinbar wirken; ihre Zeit verbringt sie meist allein an einem ruhigen Ort um nachzudenken.  
Aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit vertraut sie niemandem, nur sich selbst, was aber in Gesellschaft der anderen Todesser nicht unbedingt schlecht ist.

**Sirius Black**

**Geburtstag: **. . 1960 (Kennt einer den Tag?)  
**Besonderes: **Er ist ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Das bedeutet, dass das Ministerium keine Ahnung hat, dass er sich in einen grossen schwarzen Hund (auch als Grimm bezeichnet) verwandeln kann.

Auch Sirius hat in seinem Leben schon so einiges durchgemacht, und mehr als alles andere zeichnete ihn der Aufenthalt hinter dem Schleier. Immer mehr zieht er sich in sich selbst zurück und mit jedem Tag frisst in die Erinnerung mehr und mehr auf. Doch wer sollte ihm schon helfen, wenn er seine Zeit eingesperrt in einem Zimmer in Lord Voldemorts Gefangenschaft verbringen muss? Er bemerkt nicht, wie Schatten sich über ihm ausbreiten und der kleine Lichtfleck, der trotzallem noch erhalten blieb und ihm doch versucht zu helfen, wird von ihm selbst abgewiesen und verweigert.  
Ist es zu spät, als Sirius endlich erkennt, dass Schwarz nicht immer gleich Schwarz ist? Und warum ist da dieses Licht, dessen Hilfe er nicht erkennt, da es ihn doch erst soweit in die Schatten trieb?  
Es ist beinahe zu spät, als ihm endlich klar wird, dass dieses Licht droht für immer zu erlischen und dass es nur seinetwegen wieder anfing zu leuchten...

Er ist sehr intelligent, witzig und ein überaus begabter Zauberer. Doch die Verluste in seiner Vergangenheit machten ihn zum Teil verbittert und wohl auch verschlossen. Und nachdem er aus dem Steinbogen befreit wurde, zieht er sich oft in sich selbst zurück und verwahrt die Geschehnisse dort drin wie einen wertvoller Schatz.

So das was mit der Einleitung

Bye bye


	2. Prolog

**_Prolog_**

Prolog (aus Alex' Sicht)

"Ich erinnere mich noch an alles, als hätte ich mich eben erst erhoben, nachdem der Dunkle Lord gefallen war.  
Meine Opfer, der letzte Kampf, ganz zu schweigen... Von meinem Leben...  
Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz und die Wunden in meinem Innern werden bis zu meinem Tod, das weiß ich, nicht verheilen. Vielleicht kannst du es nicht verstehen, vielleicht willst du es auch gar nicht... Doch ein Teil von mir zerbrach und fiel gemeinsam mit dem Dunklen Lord. Es mag seltsam klingen, doch am Ende wirst du verstehen.  
Alles wäre soviel anders verlaufen, hätte ich diese, meine ganz besondere, Fähigkeit nie erhalten...

Damals, an meinem 7. Geburtstag, fing alles an. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, aber damals hielt ich zum ersten Mal... Die Zeit an.  
Du kennst diese Fähigkeit, du kennst sie von mir... Aber für mich war es unfassbar, eine unfassbare Wirklichkeit, in der ich mich allein zurechtfinden musste und wo niemand da war, der mir diese seltsamen Kräfte hätte erklären können.  
Man kann es wohl nur als Schicksal bezeichnen. Und selbst wenn man sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen kann, das habe ich in meinem Leben gelernt, muss man die Dinge manchmal doch so nehmen wie sie kommen. Und was sollte ich schon anderes tun, als es einfach zu akzeptieren? Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie, doch nach einer gewissen Zeit lernte ich damit umzugehen, um nicht zu sagen: Ich kontrollierte die Zeit perfekt, wie es mir gefiel...  
Trotzdem hatte ich keine Zeit, mich darüber zu freuen. Ich hatte es nicht erwartet und es ist auch unmöglich zu sagen, ob ich mich darüber freute oder erneut Angst bekam. Aber meine Kräfte entwickelten sich weiter. Bald konnte ich die Zeit nicht nur anhalten; ich konnte sie auch beschleunigen und zurückdrehen. Es ist schwer zu erklären, ich verstand es damals ja selbst nicht, doch später erwies sich diese Weiterentwicklung als äußerst nützlich. Auch du wirst erst später erkennen, wofür...

Als ich meinen Brief von Hogwarts bekam, war ich zuerst misstrauisch. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich meine Fähigkeiten auch in Hogwarts geheim halten konnte. Es ist wohl wichtig dir zu sagen, dass ich niemandem gegenüber erwähnte, welche Kräfte ich besaß. Ich hatte Angst davor, wie sie reagieren würden auf etwas, dass sie nicht kannten und auch nicht verstehen konnten. Und auch vor den Reaktionen in Hogwarts fürchtete ich mich. Aber schließlich erkannte ich, dass ich nicht darum herum kam, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Und da ich es bisher geschafft hatte, es für mich zu behalten, warum sollte mir das in Hogwarts nicht gelingen?

Schließlich rückte der erste Tag in Hogwarts näher und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich im Zug Richtung Norden. Nach einer Weile streifte ich durch die Gänge und da traf ich das erste Mal auf ihn.  
Er kam mir im Gang entgegen; ich blickte auf, traf seinen Blick und kurz, nur kurz, berührten sich unsere Hände. Einen Schritt weiter blieben wir beide stehen.  
Es war dieser Moment, dieses Gefühl, das mich durchflutete, kurz gesagt war er es, der mir im Kopf herum spukte, als ich an der Auswahl teilnahm. Keine Liebe war es, die ich empfand, zumindest nicht an diesem Tag, wohl eher das Gefühl und das Wissen, dass er noch wichtig für mich sein würde. Ich bemerkte fast gar nicht, wie ich nach Gryffindor kam und noch immer in Gedanken versunken begab ich mich zum klatschenden Tisch. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, begegnete ich seinem Blick erneut. Überrascht und froh, ihn in meinem Haus zu haben, musste ich unweigerlich lächeln und er grinste mir entgegen, bevor er sich abwandte und wieder der Auswahl zusah. Warum ich mich noch so genau an diesen Tag erinnere? ...Weil es wichtig ist, die schönen Dinge in Erinnerung zu behalten und erste Treffen sind oft so wichtig, dass man sie nie vergisst. Aber es dauerte noch Jahre, bis ich zu dieser Erkenntnis kam. Und wahrscheinlich wirst auch du mich erst nach langer Zeit verstehen.

In den folgenden Jahren lernte ich ihn nicht besonders gut kennen; ich wusste so viel von ihm wie von den anderen Gryffindors, die drei Jahre älter als ich waren. Trotzdem dachte ich oft an unsere erste Begegnung zurück und dieses mir fremde Gefühl blieb in meinem Herzen erhalten. Ich musste wohl erst erwachsen werden, bevor ich es verstand...  
Schließlich kam ich in die fünfte Klasse, er hatte seine Schulzeit beendet und die Erinnerung verblasste langsam; wenn auch nicht ganz.  
Dafür würde ich liebend gerne etwas anderes aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Nämlich mein siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Damals hätte ich so viele Menschen gebraucht, aber niemand war da... Als würde ich in einer ewigen Dunkelheit nach Hilfe rufen; Licht verlangen, um meinen Weg wiederzufinden und nur einen kalten Windhauch als Antwort bekommen. Denn was in meinem siebten Jahr geschah, veränderte mein Leben so sehr wie der Erhalt meiner Fähigkeiten. Was in meinem siebten Jahr geschah, ließ mich hassen.  
Nicht hassen, weil sich alle gegen mich wandten. Nicht hassen, weil sie mich verurteilten. Nicht hassen, weil sie mich für etwas bestraften, was ich selbst nicht verstand. Nicht hassen, weil sie sich die Frechheit nahmen zu behaupten, sie würden verstehen...  
Ich hasste ihren Verrat. Und ich schwor, mich nie wieder auf ihre Seite zu stellen. Doch erst musste ich mich von ihrer Seite entfernen. England war und wird immer mein Zuhause sein, aber damals hatte ich keine andere Wahl als es zu verlassen.

In den nächsten Jahren streifte ich durch die Welt wie ein Schatten. Ich hinterließ keine Spuren, kein Lebenszeichen. Ich verriet niemandem meinen Namen oder nannte einen falschen, lebte als wäre ich tot und ließ mein Geheimnis weiterhin mein Geheimnis sein während mein Leben an mir vorbeizog und ebenfalls zu meinem Geheimnis wurde.  
Andere wären es vielleicht, aber ich wurde nicht verrückt, auch nach Jahren nicht. Doch die Veränderung, die ich durchmachte, war wohl auch nicht besser und vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer. Denn viele, fast alle hielten mich inzwischen für tot. Und ich glaube, das war der Grund, weshalb ich etwas wichtiges in mir verlor. Du musst wissen, als Reisende war ich auf der Suche gewesen. Und heute denke ich, dass mein Unterbewusstsein mich suchen ließ nach einem Weg aus der Dunkelheit, die noch immer und stetig stärker werdend in meinem Innern weilte. Oder suchte ich die Wahrheit? Doch egal, was ich suchte, denn ich fand es damals nicht: Was ich in mir verlor, war ich selbst.  
Woran ich früher glaubte, hatte ich aufgegeben, vor vielen Jahren. Und als fast alle mich für tot hielten, verlor auch ich den Glauben an eine Existenz, die sich behaupten konnte. Ich hatte keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt, die Erinnerung an mich selbst verblasste immer mehr. Zurück blieb eine Leere, die ich überall in mir spürte und ohne Suche ließ sich nichts finden, was diese klaffende Wunde zu schließen vermochte.

So streifte ich jahrelang durch die Welt, ohne zu wissen wohin, keine Spur zurücklassend. Man kann sagen: Ich lebte, als wäre ich ein Geist und ein Teil von mir war auch tot. Alles was mir blieb war diese Dunkelheit in mir und mit jedem Schritt, den ich ging, war es, als würde ich von innen zerfressen.  
Dann traf ich ihn...  
Keinen, der mir das Licht geschenkt hätte. Keiner, der mich von der Dunkelheit befreit hätte. Aber er gab mir die Erkenntnis, dass ich es nicht verdient hatte, so ein Leben zu leben, während die, denen ich das verdankte, glücklich waren. Er hatte in keiner Weise das Recht, andere als schlecht zu bezeichnen, doch damals tat der Dunkle Lord das vielleicht einzig Gute während seines Daseins: Er erinnerte mich daran, dass ich noch immer am Leben war.  
Heute weiß ich, dass ich nie hier wäre, hätte ich ihn nicht getroffen. Doch ich weiss nun auch, dass es kein Zufall war, ihn damals zu treffen. Ich fand es nicht seltsam, dass er von meinen Fähigkeiten wusste oder dass er mich nach so langer Zeit einfach gefunden hatte. Aber, um es dir vor Augen zu halten, ich war sechzehn Jahre lang allein umhergestreift. Und nach sechzehn Jahren sehnte ich mich nach einem normalen Leben. Und was ich dafür tun musste, war im Prinzip ganz einfach: Der Dunkle Lord erinnerte mich an mein Leben und um es wieder zu erhalten, musste ich meines in seine Dienste stellen. Ich wurde... Eine Todesserin.

Doch das war es mir wert. Und so folgte ich ihm nach England, lauschte seiner Geschichte über den Jungen, der lebte, und erfuhr von seinen Plänen. Seine Leute trauten mir nicht, ich glaube, sie hassten mich von Anfang an. Was aber nicht an meinem späten Auftauchen lag oder daran, dass ich es nicht für nötig hielt und es ablehnte, ihnen von meinem Leben zu erzählen. Es lag schlicht und weg daran, dass ich binnen kürzester Zeit zu Voldemorts rechter Hand wurde. Wann immer er eine Unterredung hatte, war ich anwesend. Sei es um zu lernen oder um die Drecksarbeit für ihn zu erledigen... Bei allen Treffen stand ich an seiner Seite und schnell verstand ich es, wichtige Pläne zu entwickeln, und auch das führte dazu, dass mich die anderen Todesser mit fast so viel Respekt behandelten wie den Dunklen Lord selbst.

Nach Monaten hatte ich mich selbst zurück, wenn auch in etwas anderer Ausführung. Ich gehörte nun zu den Bösen und das Gefühl, an denen Rache zu üben, die mich beschuldigt hatten, bereitete mir ein grimmiges Vergnügen. Schließlich kam mir die Idee, die mein Leben schon wieder, doch nur ganz allmählich, verändern sollte. Und an diesem Tag begann meine eigentliche Geschichte. Begann das, was mich daran erinnern sollte, was ich vor Jahren verlor..."

------------------------------

_So! Das war der Prolog, wie gesagt: etwas lang, aber das muss sein. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Und bitte den Kommentar nicht_


	3. Der Auftrag

also bevor ich in den urlaub fahre wollte ich euch und CharlieWest einen gefallen tun und das erste Kapitel hochladen. hoffendlich ist das nächste kapitel wenn ich wieder komme fertig, das ich es gleich hochladen kann, also bis dann

Mandy Rosalie

**die Antworten von CharlieWest**

**Vegivir: Ich weiss, der Prolog ist etwas lang, aber das musste nunmal sein - Und wenn er dein interesse geweckt hat er seine Pflicht erfüllt XD Danke für die Schoklade Ich mach so schnell ich kann!**

**Weide: Ich sag's hier nochmal: Dein Kommi ehrt mich wirklich und spornt mich richtig an, weiterzuschreiben! Vielen lieben Dank! Hoffe, die FF gefällt dir weiterhin! )**

* * *

Legende:  
"Bal bla bla." Jemand spricht  
°Bla bla bla.° Jemand denkt

**_Kapitel; Der neue Auftrag:_**

Es war schon spät, der Himmel war bereits dabei, die letzten roten Sonnenstrahlen zu verbannen. Während sie nach draußen starrte, wartete Alex geduldig darauf, mit ihrem Boss sprechen zu können. Aber im Grunde hatte sie es nicht eilig. Es war schön, mal wieder ein paar freie Minuten für sich zu haben. Doch allzu lange dauerten sie nie; ein Ruf durchbrach die Stille. "Kid! Komm rein!"  
"Bin schon unterwegs, Boss."  
Leise, fast schon schleichend betrat sie das grosse Zimmer, an dessen Ende sie Lord Voldemort erblickte. Wie immer sass er erhoben in seinem blutroten, hohen Stuhl und sah ihr abschätzig entgegen, während sie näher kam. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte Alex, dass Nagini nicht im Raum war. Andernfalls wäre sie wohl vor dem brennenden Kamin gelegen und hätte züngelnd jede einzelne Bewegung von Alex verfolgt. Es war merkwürdig, wie schnell sich Alex diese kleinen Gewohnheiten eingeprägt und sich daran gewöhnt hatte; an das Leben als Todesserin.  
Ein paar Meter vor Lord Voldemort blieb sie stehen und senkte kurz den Kopf, als würde sie nicken. Dabei musste sie an die anderen Todesser denken; sie mussten sich immer hinknien, wenn der Lord mit ihnen sprechen wollte. Warum Alex das nicht musste, und auch, weshalb sie ihn mit Boss ansprechen durfte, verstand Alex noch immer nicht ganz. Aber sie hatte längst erkannt, wozu diese Privilegien sie machten, obwohl sie noch relativ neu war: es machte sie zu Voldemorts Rechter Hand.  
Das Aufstehen des Dunklen Lords durchbrach ihren Gedankengang; langsam schritt er auf den Kamin zu. Als er stehen blieb, wandte er Alex den Rücken zu und ein langer Schatten lag über dem Zimmer. "Es gibt neue Aufträge."  
"Gleich mehrere?"  
"Zwei. Den einen kannst du dir bestimmt denken..."  
"Ich soll die Todesser aus Askaban befreien, nicht wahr?  
"Kluges Kind."  
"Und warum holen wir sie überhaupt daraus? Bisher haben sie nur versagt und wofür brauchen wir sie schon..."  
"Drei Monate sind lange genug. Länger kann ich nicht auf sie verzichten. Sie werden mir noch nützlich sein." Er wandte sich wieder um, als Nagini in den Raum geschlichen kam. Dabei erkannte er in Alex Blick sehr deutlich, dass ihrer Meinung nach die Todesser keinesfalls nützlich waren und sie nur behinderten. Aber diesen Gedanken sprach sie nicht aus. Stattdessen fragte sie nach ihrem zweiten neuen Auftrag.  
"Ist das nicht klar?"  
"Nein, mir nicht, verzeiht."  
Voldemort lächelte, kein nettes Lächeln; gehässig und mit einem triumphierendem Blick in den Augen lächelte er. "Sirius Black."

zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts

"Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Zaubertränke hasse!"  
"Nein, erst etwa 2000mal Ron..."  
"Ja, das verleiht dem ganzen mehr Ausdruck, findest du nicht Harry?"  
"Irgendwie schon, stimmt..." Abwesend starrte Harry in sein Zaubertränkebuch und verstand wiedermal nur Bahnhof. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er sich nicht wirklich viel Mühe gab, die Rezeptur zu verstehen. °Was interessiert mich auch so ein blöder Felltrank, ich will doch nicht aussehn wie Yeti!°  
Aber ganz egal wie sehr er es hasste, er hatte trotzdem nur eine Woche Zeit, um einen drei Fuss langen Aufsatz über die Herstellung dieses Trankes zu schreiben. Und dass er jetzt wütend auf Snape war, half ihm bei seiner Konzentration auch nicht weiter.  
Missmutig schlug er das Buch deshalb zu, fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare und seufzte laut. Daraufhin wandten sich seine besten Freunde wieder zu ihm um. "Was ist los Harry?"  
Als würde sie versuchen, seine Gedanken zu lesen, blickte Hermine ihn durchdringend an. Diesen Blick konnte er nie allzu lange ertragen, deshalb stand er schnell auf und räumte seine Schulsachen auf dem Tisch zusammen, wobei er Hermine den Rücken zu wenden konnte. "Es ist nichts, ich bin nur müde und genervt wegen Snape. Ich glaube, ich leg mich schon mal ins Bett..."  
Ein Blick zur grossen Wanduhr liess seinen rothaarigen besten Freund wissen, dass es erst halb zehn war. "Recht früh, wenn du mich fragst." Skeptisch besah sich Ron seinen Freund. In den letzten vier Wochen, seit die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, machte Harry das öfters. Und das zu wissen, beruhigte Ron nicht wirklich.  
"Genau, was ist mit dem Aufsatz!" Ungeduldig tippte Hermine mit dem Fuss auf dem Boden herum, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Hermine..." Dass seine Freunde einen beunruhigten Blick hinter ihm austauschten, war Harry ebenso klar wie egal als er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal emporstieg. Wieder seufzte er und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder einmal zu Sirius, seinem verstorbenem Paten; zu der Nacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung, als er Voldemort wieder gegenüberstand. Und er dachte wieder an die Prophezeiung. Jetzt auch noch betrübt erhob Harry sich wieder um sich seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen.  
An die Prophezeiung hatte er in letzter Zeit oft gedacht. Und daran, wie er es Ron und Hermine erklären sollte. Seit vier Wochen hatten sie wieder Schule, aber Harry hatte es einfach noch nicht fertig gebracht, ihnen das zu erzählen. An Rons ängstlichen Blick und Hermines Hinterfragungen mochte er nicht einmal denken; er könnte es nicht ertragen.  
Und mit einem schlechten Gewissen wegen seiner Hausaufgaben und dem deprimierenden Gedanken an die Prophezeiung fiel er schon nach kurzer Zeit in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Im Haus der Riddles

Erstaunt und erschrocken zugleich blickte Alex den Dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen. "Aber ihr... Ihr selbst wart es, der mir erzählt hat, dass Sirius Black gefallen ist, während seinem Kampf mit Bellatrix!"  
"Ja, das ist wahr."  
Ungläubig starrte Alex ihn weiterhin an. Hatte dieser Kerl nun doch noch Alzheimer gekriegt oder warum widersprach er sich selbst?  
"Mag sein, dass ich gute Kontakte habe, aber deshalb kann ich noch lange nicht den Tod umstimmen..!"  
"Ich hab nie behauptet, dass Black tot ist." Wieder lag dieser triumphierende Blick in seinen Augen und ein Teil von Alex hätte ihn dafür am liebsten erschlagen. Doch dieser Teil war so winzig und gehörte viel zu sehr ihrer Vergangenheit an, sodass sie diesen Teil nicht einmal gross bemerkte. Alex wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
Nagini hatte sich inzwischen vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt; Voldemort setzte sich erst wieder auf seinen Stuhl, ehe er fortfuhr. "Er hat mit Bellatrix gekämpft und als ihr Schockzauber ihn traf, fiel er rücklings durch den Schleier des Todes..."  
Stille. Nur noch das Knistern und Naginis Züngeln war zu hören. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden verstand Alex das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Und dann erkannte sie, was Voldemort von ihr verlangte. Also gab es nur noch zu klären, was dringender zu tun war. "Welchen Auftrag soll ich zuerst erledigen?"  
"Bring mir erst Black, danach kannst du Malfoy und die anderen aus Askaban befreien."  
"Gut. ...Verzeiht, wenn ich frage, aber was habt ihr mit Sirius Black vor?"  
Wieder war da so ein Lächeln, aber diesmal verleiten ihm Voldemorts Augen einen grausamen Ausdruck und das Lächeln wirkte wie ein gehässiges Grinsen. "Potter würde alles für seine Freunde geben. Wir werden sehen, ob er die Prophezeiung verstanden hat. Und ob er bereit ist, seine Freunde dafür zu opfern. Falls Dumbledore Black nicht mit einem Gedächnisschutz-Zauber versehen hat, was ich allerdings nicht glaube, dann können wir auch noch ein paar Dinge über den Orden in Erfahrung bringen. Und jetzt geh!"  
"Ich bin schon unterwegs." Nach einem erneuten Nicken wandte sie sich um, verlies sie das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Alex stand wieder vor dem Fenster und über dem Himmel lag nun ein dunkles Blau. °So geht also unsere Geschichte weiter...° Geistesabwesend fuhr sie über ihren rechten Handrücken und blieb schließlich an einem schwarzen Band hängen. Ein blauer Anhänger war daran befestigt und während sie ihn in ihrer linken Hand drehte, schloss sie die Augen und dachte an einen ganz bestimmten Ort. °Zaubereiministerium.°

Entschlossen öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, aber sie stand nun nicht mehr in einem unheimlichen Flur, vor einem grossen Fenster mit Blick auf den Nachthimmel. Vor ihr befand sich eine alte Telefonzelle und ohne sich weiter um ihre Umgebung zu kümmern, trat sie ein, nahm den Hörer ab und wählte 62443.

"Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium.", ertönte eine kühle Frauenstimme. "Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."  
Genervt rollte Alex mit den Augen; die Pingeligkeit des Ministeriums würde sie noch eine Menge Zeit kosten. "Hier ist Du-nervst-mich und ich bin hier, um einem Ex-Häftling aus Askaban zu helfen, der übrigens unschuldig gesessen hat..."  
"Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an ihrem Umhang."  
Gelangweilt entnahm Alex das Schild, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Aufschrift _Du Nervst Mich, Hilfe für unschuldigen Häftling_ und liess die Plakette dann in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. °Irgendwann steck ich diese Telefonzelle in Brand, das schwöre ich.°  
Die Telefonzelle war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten und als die Frauenstimme erneut anfing zu reden, zwängte sie sich schnell aus der Telefonzelle und verschwand um die nächste Ecke, die Stimme erfolgreich ignorierend. "...einen angenehmen Abend."  
°Blablabla...° Seufzend streifte Alex durch die Gänge; ihr Namensschild warf sie unterwegs kurzerhand in den Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister.  
Als sie schließlich die Fahrstühle erreichte und eintrat, verfluchte sie die Rückständigkeit der Zauberer, wenn es um Technik ging. Denn ihr Fahrstuhl machte ein so lautes ratterndes Geräusch, dass Alex inständig hoffte, keiner der Ministeriumsleute käme heute auf die Idee, Überstunden zu machen.  
Doch sie hoffte wohl vergebens, denn kaum war sie zuunterst aus dem Lift getreten, flüchtete sie schnell wieder hinein und hielt die Luft an. °Das war knapp!°  
Eine alte Hexe kam ihr aus dem rechten Gang entgegen, einen Stapel Pergament in den Armen haltend.  
Noch zehn Schritte war sie von dem Lift, in dem Alex stand, entfernt. °Anscheinend hat sie mich nicht gesehen.°  
Noch fünf Schritte. °Tja, dann...°  
Drei Schritte trennten die Hexe und den Lift, als Alex ihren Arm aus dem Lift streckte und alles erstarren liess. Schon wieder seufzend trat sie heraus. "Mann, warum gehen die Leute hier nicht nach Hause, wie jeder andere Mensch auch nach der Arbeit! Was red ich da, bin ja selbst Schuld; ich wollte ja unbedingt runter laufen..!" Kopfschüttelnd bewegte sich Alex Richtung Treppen um zur Mysteriumsabteilung runter zu kommen. Jedoch verschwand sie nicht, ohne die Hexe aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen; sie sollte ruhig endlich zu Hause sein, wenn Alex auf dem Rückweg war. "War hier nicht eben noch..? Ach, also schon wieder warten!" Nicht weiter darüber grübelnd, warum der Lift plötzlich weg war, drückte die alte Hexe erneut auf den Aufzugsknopf. Unterdessen sprang Alex grinsend die Treppen hinab. Der Auftrag war eine gute Abwechslung zum alten Haus, indem sich Voldemort versteckt hielt. Die einzigen Dinge, die man dort erstarren lassen konnte, waren Staubkörner und Insekten.  
°Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit.° Nach zehn Minuten erreichte sie einen grossen Gang, betrat einen kreisrunden Raum mit etwa einem Dutzend Türen und besah sich die dritte zu ihrer linken. Bevor die Tür, aus der sie gekommen war, ins Schloss fiel, durchquerte sie den Raum und fand sich nach besagter neuer Tür in einem grossen steinigen Raum wieder. Zufrieden lächelnd fiel ihr Blick auf einen Steinbogen weiter unten von ihr; in der Mitte des Raumes stand er auf einem Podium und der Schleier des Bogens bewegte sich leise von der einen zur anderen Seite. "Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört..."  
Langsam schritt Alex die grossen Stufen hinab und blieb dann vor dem Steinbogen stehen. Er wirkte so alt, dass man hätte meinen können, die kleinste Berührung würde ihn zum einstürzen bringen. Ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich über ihre Augen, während ihr Blick an dem schwarzen Schleier hängen blieb. "Es muss sein..."


	4. Sirius Black

_Hallo da bin ich mal wieder und ich habe wieder ein neues kapitel von CharlieWest im gepäck und leute freut euch drauf sie ist gerade inn eine spirituellen phase und schreibt wie eine verrückte, also das nächste Kapi kommi bestimmt also viel spaß beim lesen und knöpfschen nicht vergessen _

**Antworten von CharlieWest:**

**vegivir: Vielen Dank für das Kompliment und den lieben Kommi Da dir die Länge des Kapitels zugesprochen hat, freut es dich sicher, dass das zweite auch etwa so lang wurde ) Hoffentlich bleibst du auch weiterhin meiner FF treu**

**Weide: Was da los ist? Lies die FF, dann wirst du es rausfinden . Die Mail ist gern geschehen und es ist toll, dass dir die Hauptpersonen so sehr gefallen. Freu dich schonmal auf ein paar weitere Einsatze für Alex ;D**

2. Kapitel; Sirius Black:

Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm nach dem Steinbogen aus und fuhr zögerlich über die alten Verzierungen. Nach einigen Minuten berührte sie sanft den wehenden Schleier, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Kräfte. Ein paar Minuten lang stand sie einfach nur da und atmete langsam und gleichmässig.

Dann öffnete sie plötzlich entschlossen ihre Augen und machte mit ihrem Arm eine schnelle Bewegung, als wolle sie ein Insekt verjagen.

Wind erfüllte den Raum und es schien, als würde er aus dem Steinbogen kommen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Alex ein dumpfes Geräusch, ein Aufprall, auf der anderen Seite des Schleiers. Sofort liess der Wind nach und in dem grossen Raum wurde es wieder still. Zumindest fast; etwas war doch zu hören. Ein schwerfälliges Atmen.

Lächelnd schritt Alex um den Steinbogen herum und betrachtete ein schwarzes Bündel auf dem Boden, dass sich unregelmässig hob und senkte. "Lange her, nicht wahr, Sirius Black?"

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt der Mann am Boden die Luft an, bis -

"Bin ich... zurück?"

Es war nicht viel mehr als ein Krächzen; man merkte, dass er fast keine Kraft mehr in sich trug. Als sich Sirius langsam zu Alex umdrehte, glaubte sie für einen Moment Hoffnung in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Doch sie lag falsch.

Alex erkannte an seinem Blick, wie sehr er gelitten haben musste in dem steinernen Bogen, hinter dem Schleier. Seine Augen waren leer und Alex hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es ihm egal war, ob er nun zurück oder noch immer gefangen war.

"Ja, du bist zurück. Zurück in der Mysteriumsabteilung." Sein Anblick hatte etwas seltsames an sich, doch nichts desto trotz hatte sie einen Auftrag.

In der Zwischenzeit war Sirius langsam aufgestanden und sah sich nun in dem Raum um, als würde eine unglaublich spannende Szene sich abspielen. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, diesen Ort, diese Welt noch einmal zu betreten. Und nun stand er hier. An der Stelle, an der er gefallen war.

"Ich habe weder die Zeit noch die Lust, hier noch länger zu bleiben. Also komm jetzt!" Die Kälte war in Alex' Stimme zurückgekehrt; sie hatte sich abgewandt und war nun auf dem Weg die Steintreppe nach oben.

Misstrauen, zumindest ein Gefühl, lag jetzt in Sirius' Blick, als er sie fragte: "Willst du zum Hauptquartier, zum Orden?"

"Nein. Ich gehöre nicht zum Orden."

"Wer bist du dann? Und wohin willst du mit mir?" Er machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er einfach so mit ihr mitgehen.

Alex überlegte noch einen Moment, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. "Du stellst zu viele Fragen als gut für dich ist! Und wenn du nicht freiwillig mit mir mitkommst, dann -"

Sie verstummte; im Raum hinter ihnen waren ganz deutlich Stimmen zu hören. Bevor Alex die Tür mit einem Zauber verschliessen konnte, wurde die Klinke nach unten gedrückt und zwei überraschte Zauberer standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor ihnen. "Wer seid ihr! Macht ja keine Bewegung!"

Unweigerlich musste Alex grinsen. "Gute Idee!" Bevor die Wachen reagieren konnten hatte Alex sie bereits erstarren lassen. Immer noch lächelnd kehrte sie den beiden Zauberern den Rücken zu und lief die Treppe hinunter, zurück zu Sirius.

"Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht!" Er wirkte schockiert, oder vielmehr noch misstrauischer als noch vor einer halben Minute, und wich einige Schritte vor Alex zurück.

"Keine Sorge, sie leben noch. Nur eine kleine Vorsichtsmassnahme, du verstehst. Wir wollen doch nicht verhaftet werden."

"Wenn hier jemand verhaftet werden sollte, dann du."

"Eigentlich war unser Abgang anders geplant..." Gekonnt ignorierte sie seinen Kommentar.

"_Unser_ Abgang?"

"...Aber Improvisation ist das halbe Leben, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte noch immer, dann ergriff sie Sirius' Arm.

"Was hast du vor!" Noch vor wenigen Momenten hatte ihn der Gedanke beschäftigt, ob es richtig war, ihr nicht zu vertrauen. Jetzt wusste er: es _war_ richtig.

"Ich bring uns hier weg, was denn sonst?" Alex wandte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung um, löste die Erstarrung der Zauberer, ergriff ihren Anhänger - "Ein andermal vielleicht, meine Herren" - und war, zusammen mit Sirius, verschwunden.

Zurück blieben zwei Männer; verwirrt und unsicher über das, was sie eben erlebt hatten...

Zurück im Haus der Riddles

"Ich will endlich wissen, was hier..." Der Satz blieb Sirius im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im Halse stecken. Er stand nicht mehr auf dem Steinboden, neben dem Bogen. Unter seinen Füssen war Holz und direkt neben ihm ein Fenster, dass ihm die dunkle Nacht zeigte. Als er näher trat, erblickte er etwas weiter entfernt ein kleines Dorf. "Wo bin ich? Und... Wie?"

"Wie ich schon sagte, du stellst zu viele Fragen. Und jetzt komm." Alex hielt ihn noch immer am Arm fest und wollte ihn jetzt mitziehen, doch -

"Nein!"

Sie wandte sich langsam um. "Wie bitte?"

"Erst will ich wissen, wo ich bin und wer du bist!"

Eine Minute lang starrte Alex ihn einfach nur an. Dieser Mann glaubte doch tatsächlich mit einer wütenden Stimme Forderungen stellen zu können.

Und scheinbar begriff Sirius immer noch nicht. "Los, sag es mir! Ich war lange genug in diesem verdammten Bogen; ich bin nicht zurück, um herumgeschoben zu werd - Aargh!"

Ihn an die Wand drückend und seinen Arm verdreht hinter seinem Rücken zischte Alex ihm ruhig, mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, ins Ohr: "Doch, genau deshalb bist du zurück. Und je schneller du dich damit abfindest, umso besser für dich!" Ihre Gesichter waren ganz dicht nebeneinander; Sirius konnte ihren Blick im Fenster erkennen. Leise fügte Alex noch hinzu: "Du bist nicht in der richtigen Position um Fragen zu stellen, die dir sowieso niemand beantworten wird. Also halt die Klappe und beweg dich, oder ein anderer wird sich um dich kümmern und die werden nicht mehr so nett zu dir sein!"

"Wenn du das 'kümmern' nennst..." Er wurde von ihr richtig auf die Beine gestellt und dann liess er sich, von ihrer kleinen Rede doch beeindruckt, in einen grossen Saal bugsieren.

"Du hast länger gebraucht, als ich annahm, Kid."

"Verzeiht, ich hielt es nicht für notwendig mich zu beeilen. Wo soll ich ihn hinbringen?"

"Ins Nebenzimmer. Ich habe es, wie soll ich sagen, seinen Gewohnheiten angepasst."

Voldemort hatte sein Gesicht dem Kamin zugewandt, doch Sirius wusste auch so, wer diesen Befehl gegeben hatte.

Als Alex die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufmachte, war auch sie für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Statt dem Holz, aus dem im übrigen Haus die Wände und Böden bestanden, war hier alles mit kaltem Granit überzogen. Das kleine Fenster hatte kein Glas mehr; dafür war es vergittert worden. Und in der rechten Ecke, gegenüber der Tür, waren Ketten in der Wand verankert.

Alex hatte noch nie eine Zelle von innen gesehen, davor hatte sie sich erfolgreich retten können, aber so wie dieser Raum musste ein Kerker wohl aussehen. Das hatte der Dunkle Lord also mit 'Gewohnheiten' gemeint.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Sirius stellte Alex fest, dass dieser nicht so schockiert wirkte, wie es sich Voldemort wohl erhofft hatte. Im Gegenteil, Sirius blieb so ruhig, dass Alex Zweifel aufkamen, ob er überhaupt verstand, dass das hier sein neues 'Zuhause' war.

"Nur für den Fall", der Dunkle Lord war hinter die beiden getreten, "habe ich noch Ketten angebracht." Offensichtlich bereitete es ihm grosses Vergnügen, Sirius Black nun zu besitzen. "Leg ihm die Ketten um, Kid, und dann kümmere dich um deinen nächsten Auftrag. Unser neuer Mieter wird die nächsten 24 Stunden auch ohne dich auskommen; danach sorg einfach dafür, dass er überlebt." Voldemort wandte sich zum Gehen; er hatte den Raum schon fast durchquert.

"Ein Mieter ist jemand, der dafür bezahlt, einen Raum zu bewohnen. Du wirst verstehen, wenn ich nicht gerade Millionen mit mir herumschleppe."

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm sein!

Alex hätte Sirius für diese Frechheit und Hirnrissigkeit am liebsten eine verpasst. Zu ihr so etwas zu sagen, war leichtsinnig, bei Lord Voldemort konnte man es als Selbstmordversuch betrachten.

Doch zu Alex' Verwunderung vergingen die nächsten fünf Sekunden ohne, dass Sirius vor Schmerzen schrie oder tot zu Boden ging. Der Dunkle Lord machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich noch einmal umzudrehen als er drohend flüsterte: "Glaub mir, du _wirst_ bezahlen, auch für deine Frechheiten!"

Damit verliess er den Saal und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Über diese Reaktion, oder eben darüber, dass es keine wirkliche Reaktion gegeben hatte, war Alex mehr als erstaunt. Deshalb merkte sie auch nicht wie Sirius sie von oben bis unten genau musterte.

Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie einen ganz anderen Blick hatte als die Todesser, die er bisher getroffen hatte. Ihr Gang war anders, ihre Statur; sie wirkte nicht so untergeben wie die anderen und in ihren Augen lag mehr als Hass und Verachtung, auch wenn er es nicht genau deuten konnte.

Aber vor allem... Vor allem hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, sie zu kennen. Er konnte sich bis eben nicht an sie erinnern, doch bei dem Namen 'Kid' hatte er aufgehorcht.

"Warum siehst du mich so an?" Misstrauisch beäugte Alex Sirius, der sie noch immer beobachtete.

"Habe ich vorhin richtig gehört?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Heisst du wirklich... Kid?"

Ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, dass er sie nicht erkennen würde. "Lässt du dich freiwillig anketten oder muss ich dich zwingen?" Sie hatte sich sofort an ihn erinnert, dass bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie mit ihm über alte Zeiten plaudern wollte.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Warum ist das so wichtig? Du brauchst nicht zu wissen, wer ich bin."

"Ich kannte mal ein Mädchen namens Kid. Aber niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass sie eine Todesserin werden würde."

"Menschen verändern sich nun mal, du bist das beste Beispiel dafür."

"Dann bist du es also doch. Alexandra Kid."

Während ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung hatte Alex stur nach draussen gesehen. Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder um.

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes zog sich ein Ende der Kette um Sirius' rechtes Handgelenk und schnallte sich fest; als sich die Kette wieder legte wurde Sirius automatisch in die Ecke gezogen.

Alex wandte sich zum Gehen, als Sirius flüsterte: "In der Schulzeit warst du, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, immer fröhlich. Geheimnisvoll, aber immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt."

Sie hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht und sah ihm direkt in die Augen; diese Unterhaltung stimmte sie traurig. Und so war es ein trauriges Lächeln, als sie ihm antwortete: "Ja... Du auch."


	5. Erinnerungen

_So hier ist das neue Kapitel von Charlie West. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert aber hier ist es, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe für Charlie das ihr weiter fleißig Kommis schreibt_

_bye Mandy_

_ctd: Das ist schön, wenn sie dir gefällt. Hoffentlich auch weiterhin )_

_Weide: Ja, genau, die Antworten kommen mit den Kaps! Das ist toll, wenn die Länge für dich okay ist. Ich bin da meistens auch sehr anspruchsvoll._

_vegivir: Tja, es hätte Sirius ja auch gar nichts genützt (obwohl er das zu dem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht gewusst hat). Ich glaube, das Kapitel ist etwa gleich lang wie vorherigen, aber das 3. ist auf jeden Fall das bisher längste._

_**3. Kapitel; Erinnerungen:**_

Zweifellos wollte der Dunkle Lord seine Todesser wieder um sich haben, um sich einbilden zu können, seine Gefolgschaft sei erneut angewachsen. Zumindest dachte das Alexandra, als sie Lucius Malfoy und die anderen zurück nach Riddle Manor verfrachtete.  
Jetzt saß Alex auf dem Fensterbalken ihres Zimmers und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang, während aus einem der oberen Räumlichkeiten gedämpfte Schreie zu ihr durchdrangen. Voldemort war gerade dabei, die Todesser noch auf seine Art, mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch, für ihr Versagen zu betrafen.  
Das spielte allerdings keine Rolle für Alex. Es war nur ihre Aufgabe gewesen, die Todesser zurückzubringen, alles weitere brauchte sie nicht zu interessieren.  
Und das tat es auch nicht. Sie beobachtete weiterhin, wie der Horizont immer dunkler wurde und langsam einen blauen Mantel überstreifte. Es war kalt draussen, man spürte schon den Herbst. Gerade als Alex sich eine Decke herbeizaubern wollte, hörte sie noch etwas anderes als die Schreie der Todesser. Als würde etwas schweres hin und her geworfen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sich das Geräusch nicht wiederholte, glaubte Alex es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Aber dann hörte sie es wieder und beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde sie fündig; beim Betreten des grossen Saals erkannte sie eine Stimme. Eine weibliche Stimme.  
"...schicke ich dich schon durch diesen Bogen und diese kleine Schlampe holt dich doch tatsächlich wieder zurück!"  
Bellatrix' Wut hätte man aus der Luft greifen können, so deutlich spürbar war sie. Sie befand sich im selben Zimmer wie Sirius und Alexandra begriff, dass Sirius derjenige war, der immer wieder gegen die Wand schlug.  
Als Alex nahe genug war, um einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen, konnte sie gerade noch mitansehen wie ein mächtiger Fluch Sirius erneut nach hinten fallen und gegen die Wand krachen liess. Er wäre wohl von Bellatrix durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert worden, wäre da nicht die Kette gewesen, die seinen Arm mit der Wand verband und ihm Bewegungen nur innerhalb von zwei Metern gewährte.  
"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich hier einfach ruhig abwarten lasse, bis sie dich wieder rauslassen! Wenn überhaupt..."  
Bellatrix erhob erneut ihren Zauberstab um Sirius schon wieder einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, als dieser seinen Blick hinter seine Cousine warf. Gerade konnte er noch sehen wie Alex ihre Hände hob, zeitgleich mit Bellas Zauberstab. Und bevor ein erneuter Fluch losgelassen wurde, wurde Bellatrix anstelle ihres Cousins gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
"Es reicht jetzt!" Alexandra stand nun ganz im Raum und beobachtete, wie Bellatrix sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte. "Du hast hier drin nichts zu suchen. Weder sollst du Sirius bestrafen, noch sonst irgendwas. Also wage es ja nicht, hier noch einmal einzudringen!"  
"Oder was!" Jetzt noch hasserfüllter blickte Bellatrix sie an. "Sollte das eine Drohung sein!"  
"Nein, sollte es nicht. Das war eine Erklärung. Aber solltest du noch einmal auf die Idee kommen, deinen Cousin zu foltern, erinner dich daran, dass ich die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords bin und das nicht umsonst." Alexandra ging einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zu und in ihrem Blick lag alle Verachtung, die sie aufbringen konnte. Mit zischender Stimme fügte sie hinzu: "Und _das_ darfst du ruhig als Drohung auffassen."  
Bella wollte etwas erwidern, aber eine innere Stimme riet ihr, sich zurück zu halten. Keiner der Todesser kannte Alexandra Kids Kräfte genau und Bellatrix legte keinen Wert darauf, es als erste herauszufinden. So atmete sie einmal tief durch um sich abzuregen, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab vom Boden aufnahm und mit einem letzten wütenden Blick zu Sirius den Raum verliess; nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich laut scheppernd ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.  
Alex sah ihr nach. Normalerweise hielt sie sich zurück mit der Benutzung ihrer Kraft an den anderen Todessern. Aber Bellatrix musste nicht einmal etwas dafür tun um von ihr nicht gemocht zu werden.  
"Danke."  
Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Alex um. Sirius' Anwesenheit hatte sie beinahe vergessen. Während ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Bella hatte er sich aufgerichtet und wieder in die Ecke gesetzt, in der seine Kette verankert lag. Und nun sah er Alex mit einem solch trostlosen Blick an, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, einen eingesperrten Wolf vor sich zusehen, dessen Wille zu Leben schon fast erloschen war. Als hätte er seine letzte Hoffnung schon längst begraben, als würde nur sein Instinkt ihn noch daran hindern, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören.  
Und mit einem Mal musste sie lächeln. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auch wenn sie die gefühllose und kalte Todesserin mimen wollte und musste, hatte sie den Drang, Sirius zumindest ein Lächeln zu schenken. "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken."  
Eine leichte Brise kam zwischen den Gitterstäben durch den Raum geschwebt und spielte leicht mit Alex' Haaren. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und der Mond am Nachthimmel reichte ihr eine geheimnisvolle und wunderschöne Aura, die selbst Sirius in seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht verborgen blieb. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte ihr etwas sagen, verspürte den Drang ihr zu sagen wie schön sie sei... Bevor er sich daran erinnerte, zu wem sie geworden war.  
"Irgendwie haben alle den Drang, dich zu bestrafen." Alexandra sah mit einem leicht verträumtem, abwesendem, Blick zu Boden. "Und irgendwie bin ich oft diejenige, die dann zur Stelle ist."  
Und da erinnerte sich Sirius wieder. Erkenntnis zeigte sich in seinem leicht überraschten Blick, bevor auch er unweigerlich lächeln musste. Wenn auch die Bitterkeit nicht zu übersehen war, und man sie auch heraushören konnte. "Ja, richtig. Schon das zweite Mal."

_"Aber Professor Hibbet, ich -"  
"Nein, Mr Black! Wir wissen beide, wie gerne sie anderen Streiche spielen, aber diesmal haben sie es wirklich übertrieben. Ich frage mich, warum sie Mr Snape einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen können!"  
Sirius fand, es war zum Haare raufen. Aber natürlich war es typisch, dass es ihm passierte. Wenn er einmal unschuldig war, und das war er in diesem Fall wirklich, dann kam natürlich gleich ein Professor vorbei, der ihn beschuldigte. Und um dem ganzen noch eins drauf zu setzen, war es ausgerechnet Professor Hibbet, die um die Ecke gekommen war. Die alte Professorin war zwar im Grunde keine schlechte Lehrerin, neigte aber dazu, bei Streitigkeiten einen Scheuklappenblick zu bekommen. Was hiess, dass sie weder Entschuldigungen noch Erklärungen gelten liess und als Bestrafung gerne die sprichwörtliche "alte Schule" benutzte. Solange nicht der Schulleiter sie von ihren Zielen abhielt, und er war der Einzige der es manchmal schaffte, bestrafte sie jeden boshaften Schüler gern mit einem verzauberten Schlagstock. Natürlich war das nicht erlaubt, aber Scheuklappenblick, alte Schule und eine senile alte Dame mit schlechtem Erinnerungsvermögen waren eine gefährliche Kombination für Schüler wie Sirius Black.  
Jetzt wollte sie Sirius bestrafen, weil sie glaubte, er hätte den verzauberten Schrank voller, mit Farbe gefüllten, Ballons auf Severus Snape gehetzt. Und obwohl Sirius sich ärgerte, nicht selber auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein, wollte er nicht dafür bestraft werden (vielleicht in ein paar Tagen, wenn er den Scherz nachahmen würde).  
"Professor, ich schwöre Ihnen, das war ich nicht!"  
"Mr Black, über die Bestrafung hätten Sie vorher nachdenken sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Es wird Zeit, einen Tunichtgut wie Sie endlich einmal richtig zu bestrafen." Professor Hibbet wandte ihren Kopf um. "Mr Snape, Sie können gehen."  
Schnellen Schrittes und mit einem fiesen Grinsen, dass nur Sirius sehen konnte, verschwand Snape die Treppe hinab. Zu gerne hätte er weiter gelauscht, aber auch so gefiel im, wie das ganze seinen Lauf nahm.  
"So, jetzt wieder zu Ihnen. Folgen Sie mir in mein Büro, Mr Black, und zwar sofort."  
Die alte Dame rückte ihre grosse, in einem giftgrün gehaltene Brille zurecht, streifte sich einmal durch das gelockte mausgraue Haar und drehte sich dann um, in Richtung der Treppe nach oben._

_Professor, können Sie mir nicht wenigstens zuhören!" Es lag mehr Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme als Sirius es wollte, aber ein Grimm konnte sich doch nicht so einfach von einer Dame verprügeln lassen.  
"Nun werden Sie nicht auch noch frech! Sie sollten -"  
"Er hat Recht, Professor."  
"Wie bitte?"  
Sirius wandte sich um, genau wie Professor Hibbet. Dort, wo sich der Gang Richtung Toiletten und dem Schulzimmer für Muggelkunde verzweigte, stand Alexandra Kid. Die langen, blonden Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt, ihr Blick wirkte belustigt.  
Bisher hatte Sirius nicht allzu viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, obwohl sie in seinem Haus war. Auf der Schule machen drei Jahre Altersunterschied eben doch etwas aus. Aber jetzt, als sie so da stand, offensichtlich auf Sirius Seite, hätte er sie am liebsten umarmt. Endlich neue Hoffung auf einen prügelfreien Tag!  
"Was meinen Sie damit, er war es nicht?" Professor Hibbet war gereizt. Sie war sich doch so sicher, dass der junge Black für den Streich verantwortlich war.  
Währendessen kam Alex näher und stand nun direkt vor ihrem drei Jahre älteren Mitschüler und ihrer beider Professorin. "Sirius war es nicht, ich hab es gesehen."  
"Und wer war es dann, meine Liebe?" Es passte der alten Dame nicht in den Kram, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Aber wenn Alex zugesehen hatte, so hatte Professor Hibbet vielleicht doch noch die Chance auf einen zu bestrafenden Schüler. "Wissen Sie, wer dann den Schrank verzaubert hat!"  
"Ja. Es war Therry O'Corr, Professor. Er wollte absichtlich, dass Sie Sirius beschuldigen."  
"Nun, wenn das so ist, vielen Dank... Mr Black, Sie können gehen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss Mr O'Corr finden!" Und damit eilte sie davon, die Treppen hinauf.  
"Danke."  
Alex hörte auf, der Professorin nachzusehen und lächelte Sirius an. "Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken."  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Sirius' Gesicht. "Gerade noch in letzter Sekunde."  
"Besser spät als nie."  
"Aber sag mal", Sirius betrachtete Alex etwas skeptisch, "hat Therry O'Corr nicht letzten Sommer die Schule abgeschlossen?"  
"Doch, hat er." Alex setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf, bevor sie anfangen musste zu grinsen. "Lass uns lieber verschwinden, bevor es der alten Professorin Hibbet auch wieder einfällt."_

Sirius schnaubte. "Und dabei war es Snape selber, der den Schrank verzaubert hat, nur um mir was anzuhängen."  
Hätte Sirius Alexandra dabei in die Augen gesehen, hätte er bemerkt wie verwundert sie über die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war, die noch deutlicher geworden war bei dem Gedanken an Snape. Aber als er wieder aufsah, hatte Alex ihre Gefühle bereits wieder verborgen.  
Zurück blieb nur eine abweisende Kälte. "Warum siehst du mich so seltsam an?"  
Erst wollte Sirius ihr nicht antworten, er wusste nicht ob es ihn wirklich interessierte. Und ob es noch relevant war in seiner Situation.  
Doch seine Neugier obsiegte über all die negativen Gefühle, von denen er seit neustem so viele in sich trug. "Warum bist du so geworden? So kalt und... Eine Todesserin?"  
Er ahnte ja nicht, wie sehr er Alex damit aus der Fassung brachte. Aber wie sollte er auch, wenn sie ihre Traurigkeit und eigene innere Verbitterung so gut verbergen konnte?  
"Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen." Sie sah wieder nach draussen; er sollte nicht erfahren, wie verletzt sie war. Das sollte niemand, schließlich spielte sie nicht zum Spass die Unnahbare.  
"Dann sag mir wenigstens, warum du Bellatrix davon abhältst, mich zu verfluchen, wenn du mich doch selber hierher gebracht hast. Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?"  
"Vielleicht hatte ich Mitleid..?" Die Frage stellte sie so leise, dass Sirius sie kaum verstehen konnte. Aber eigentlich hatte Alex auch sich selbst gefragt.  
Er hatte Recht. Sie selber hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Und jetzt beschützte sie ihn. Das passte nicht zusammen und es passte ihr nicht. So ruinierte sie ihren Ruf, ganz zu schweigen von dem Panzer, den sie sich selbst im Laufe der Jahre angelegt hatte. Um nicht durchschaut zu werden. Und um das zu verbergen, was sie war. Verletzt und angstvoll.  
Sirius beobachtete sie, während sie ganz in Gedanken versunken zum Mond aufsah.  
Hätte man ihn vor ein paar Tagen nach Alexandra Kid gefragt, er hätte wohl nur behaupten können, ihren Namen zu kennen. Aber jetzt, wie sie da vor ihm stand, erinnerte er sich mehr und mehr an ihr früheres Ich, mit jeder Sekunde fielen ihm wieder Szenen ein, in denen er mit ihr gesprochen hatte oder ihr auch nur im Gang begegnet war. Ihm fiel ein, wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Wie sie gegangen war. Und er glaubte sich an ein unbeschwertes Lachen zu erinnern. Ihre Konturen mögen sich verändert haben; sie war grösser, war eine Frau geworden. Aber im Grunde sah sie noch genauso aus wie früher.  
Mit Ausnahme ihrer Augen. Damals, das wusste er noch genau, hatten ihre Augen dieses geheimnisvolle Etwas ausgestrahlt. Ihre Augen hatten sie verraten; hatten verraten, dass sie ein Geheimnis mit sich und ihrem Leben herumtrug.  
Und auch jetzt waren es ihre Augen, die sie verrieten. Die mehr preisgaben, als Alexandra es wollte. Die jedem, der genauer hinsah, verrieten, dass sie verletzt war und sich fürchtete. Und dass sie nicht zufrieden war, mit dem Leben, das sie führte. Alex mochte sich noch so gut verstellen können. Aber ihren Augen konnte sie nicht mit derselben Mauer verbergen, die sie um ihr Herz gebaut hatte.  
Und Sirius fragte sich, ob auch seine Augen Verrat an ihm übten.  
"Sag mir", Alexandra flüsterte nur und wandte sich zu Sirius, "sag mir, was hinter dem Schleier verborgen liegt."  
Ihre Frage überraschte Sirius und er brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er begriff, was sie von ihm verlangte.  
Doch er würde ihr nicht davon erzählen. Um keinen Preis der Welt. Irgendwie hatte das Gefühl, einen Schwur zu brechen, würde er der Welt außerhalb des Schleiers davon zu erzählen. Sich seinen Erinnerungen zu stellen war auch nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte niemandem berichten, wie er Monate in tiefster Dunkelheit verbracht hatte. Und warum sollte es für Alex auch von Bedeutung sein, wie sein Wille...  
Nein, er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Mit der Welt hinter dem Schleier, und jetzt mit dem Leben in der Gefangenschaft Voldemorts. Und so wollte er sich auch nicht mehr damit beschäftigen. Düstere Gedanken daran verschwenden, sich an alles zu erinnern.  
Sirius tat das, was Alex erwartet hatte. Er antwortete ihr nicht, und sie wusste, das er es nie tun würde, ganz egal wie lange sie hier stehen würde. "Wir reden wohl beide nicht gerne über unsere Vergangenheit, nicht wahr?"  
Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen, als es an Sirius war, es noch einmal zu versuchen. "Was haben sie dir angetan, um deinen Hass zu verdienen?"  
Diesmal sah Alexandra ihn direkt an und er konnte deutlich die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen, die auch in ihrer Stimme mitschwang: "Du standest auch einmal vor dem Gericht des Ministeriums, weil du für Mord beschuldigt wurdest. Aber weißt worin unser Unterschied liegt?" Sie seufzte tief und drehte sich zur Tür. "Du hattest Menschen, wenn auch wenige, die dir deine Unschuld geglaubt haben."

------------------------------

Und fertig. Wie fandet ihr's? Hinterlasst mir doch 'nen Kommi :)

Was ich noch sagen will: Ich widme die Figur **Therry O'Corr** der Musikgruppe **the Corrs**, deren neues Album **Home** für mich eine wahre Inspiration für das Schreiben dieser FF ist. Also kann ich ruhig sagen, dass das Album so etwas wie der Soundtrack zu Truth Takes Time ist, da ich es immer höre, wenn ich daran schreibe. Und ja, ich weiss: Ich mache hier Werbung für die Band, aber glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass es sich lohnt, dieses Album zu kaufen. Besonders, wenn ihr irische Musik liebt, so wie ich! .

CharlieWest


End file.
